In the practical application scope of the invention, there are a large number of known devices or point-of-sale terminals, through which a retail business allows making the payment process easier by allowing clients to pay using a credit card.
This type of devices presents some problems which focus fundamentally in the following aspects:                These devices are fragile, so that accidentally dropping them may cause them to break.        They are not suitable for use by people with physical disabilities.        It is usual for the paper access case to accidentally disengage.        Given its structure, the width of the paper used is greatly limited.        They have a high volumetry and a considerable weight.        They have reduced autonomy.        